Mountain Daughter
Details *The ability to defeat a level 70 monster. |items= *A rope *A Pole obtained from the goat pen, during quest (skip if you bring a staff) *A plank (any kind) can be obtained during quest, near the goat herder's tent *Any pickaxe *Any pair of gloves (excluding slayer gloves, mystic gloves, Lunar gloves,Runecrafter gloves, and vambraces). *A hatchet *5 muddy rocks (obtainable during quest) Players with combat level below 50 should bring food for a fight Optional: *Camelot teleport or Catherby teleport (Lunar Magic) to get to White Wolf Mountain *Super energy potions *Enchanted Lyre to teleport to Rellekka *Items that reduce weight are helpful. A Bull ant or Terrorbird familiar would also work. A Bard at the bottom of the path to the Mountain Camp can help restore energy. *Ring of slaying to teleport to the Fremennik slayer dungeon, which is close to the Mountain Camp. *Dramen staff or Lunar staff if using the fairy ring to teleport to the Fremennik slayer dungeon (not necessary if Fairytale III - Battle at Orks Rift is completed) |kills = The Kendal (level 70 man-bear)}} Walkthrough To the Mountain Camp *Make your way to the area east of Rellekka and north of the Golden Apple Tree. :Use an enchanted lyre and head east; walk north from Seers' Village; use the Fairy Ring code AJR or a ring of slaying and and then go north a bit; or if your house is in Rellekka, teleport to your house and go east. *Start up the path to the Mountain Camp (just north of the musician), and attempt to climb over the rockslide. :The guard says you are not welcome and does not allow you to pass. *Go to the left, and take the path just north-west of guard. *Use your rope on the boulder blocking your path (when you click the boulder, you have the option to push it, but it won't budge if you try), and slide down behind the guard. *Follow the path into the village, enter the longhouse to the east, and speak to Hamal the Chieftain to officially begin the quest. :Eventually, the chieftain tells you his daughter is missing and allows you to search for her, although he flatly refuses to "employ outerlanders." :'Note: '''From now on, you can enter the camp by climbing over the rockslide. *Head south of Hamal's house, and take some mud from the bubbling mud pond. See the map to the right for the mud spot. :Select either Dig-below Roots or Dig-up Mud in the mud pond. *Go north of Hamal's house, and pick up a pole. See the map to the right for the pole spot. :Don't pick the broken pole by the lake. Skip this step if you brought your own staff. *Now, pick up the plank just south of the pole. *Just north of the mountain goats is a path leading west: Follow it until you find Ragnar. *Speak with him to hear his poignant story. :He tells you the daughter's name is Asleif, he is her fiancée, and he is waiting patiently by the lake for her return. *Walk a short distance back along the path, and use the mud you gathered on the Tall tree. *Climb the tall tree, crawl along its branch, and jump down to the little island. *Use your pole or staff on the clump of rocks to pole-vault over them, and then use your plank with the flat stone. (A Dramen staff can also be used in substitution for the pole) *On one of the bubbles rising from the pool, select Listen to shining pool. :You hear the voice of the spirit of the chieftain's daughter. She asks you to make peace between her tribe and Rellekka and to find a new food source for the camp. *Agree to help her. :You can do her two tasks in either order. *To return to shore, use a plank on the flat stone. Making peace with Rellekka *Return to the mountain camp, and talk to Hamal the Chieftain. :He tells you that he sent a villager named Svidi down to Rellekka to make peace, but he hasn't returned. *Head to the rockslide that first blocked your entrance to the mountain camp. Climb over it, and go into the woods west of the rockslide. *Locate and speak with Svidi. :He wanders among the black unicorns, between the eastern fence of Rellekka and the western edge of the mountain. See the map to the right for his location. He will tell you he's afraid of the Fremenniks in Rellekka. *Enter Rellekka, and talk to Brundt the Chieftain in the longhall. :He will give you a safety guarantee, promising not to hurt Svidi, if you can retrieve a relic—an ancient rock—that the Mountain Camp tribe stole from Rellekka long ago. *Return to the Mountain Camp, and enter the large tent south-west of Hamal the Chieftain. :If you want, you can first talk to Hamal, but he flatly refuses to let you have the rock. *Use your pickaxe on the Ancient Rock. :You get half a rock. *Return to Rellekka, and talk to Brundt the Chieftain. :Give him the half of the rock you broke off. He agrees to meet with Svidi and hands you the guarantee of safe passage. Locate Svidi, and talk to him again. :He takes the guarantee and says he will speak with Brundt. A new source of food *Return again to the Mountain Camp, and speak with Hamal the Chieftain. *Around the tent north of Hamal, talk to Jokul, who is looking after his goats. See the map above for his location. :He thinks the members of the Mountain Camp could survive if the seed of a white pearl fruit were planted in the area. *Travel to the peak of White Wolf Mountain, and look for thorny bushes just to the north-east of the gnome glider. *Put on your gloves, pick a fruit off the thorny bushes, eat the fruit, and spit out the seed (the fruit will also heal 20 Life Points if you're not at full health). :'Note: 'You must talk to Jokul before being able to pick the fruit. *Return to the Mountain Camp, and give the White pearl seed to Hamal the Chieftain. :He accepts your solution for feeding the tribe. : Way to do it all together. (Quick Walkthrough) *Begin by talking to all people in camp. *Then go to Svidi. *Enter the Rellekan camp and talk to Brundt. *Go to White Wolf Mountain and get the seed. *Go to the mountain town and give the seed to Hamal the Chieftain. *Then mine the stone. *Go back to Relekka. *Go to Svidi. *And back to the mountain. The god, the daughter, and the burial *After you've completed both tasks, go back to the shining pool and listen again. :The spirit of Asleif asks you to convince her father that she is really dead. She says she was attacked by a creature and dragged off. *Leave the small island. :A convenient shortcut is to choose the jump across option on the flat stone. You slip and fall into the water and swim to the north shore. *Once on the north side of the pool, follow the path east to a copse of dead trees. *Chop down the ones that block your path with a hatchet until you reach a cave entrance. :You need to cut only two of the smaller trees to get through. *Enter the cave, and make your way to the large cavern. :You find The Kendal as well as the corpse of a woman. *Talk to the Kendal, and when it asks who you are, tell it "It's just me, no one special." :Kendal tells you that it is the god of the northern lands. *Tell it it looks like a man in a bearsuit. :Shockingly, the Kendal admits he ''is a man in a bearsuit. After you blow his cover, he confesses to killing Asleif. *Humbly request her remains. When he refuses, say you'll kill him yourself. :He is level 70, and if you use the protect from melee prayer, he is easy. If you are using range or mage, you can find a safe spot around the skeletons to attack him. *Attack the Kendal, and once he dies, the Bearhead mask will appear in your inventory. *Take the corpse of woman—Asleif—which lies in the south-east corner of the pillar. *Exit the cave, cut your way back out of the dead trees, and head back to Hamal the Chieftain. *Talk to Hamal, tell him what learned, and show him his daughter's corpse. :He asks you to give her a proper burial on the island at the centre of the pool, with some of her possessions. He tells you perhaps Ragnar has one of her possessions for you to use. *Gather five muddy rocks from around the camp. See the map above for locations. *Follow the path up to Ragnar, and talk with him. :He gives you a necklace, which he'd intended to give to Asleif as a gift. *Climb up the tall tree, pole-vault the clump of rocks, and use the plank on the flat stones to make your way back to the small island. *Bury the corpse by choosing the Bury option on the corpse of woman. :'Note: '''When you select the Bury option on the island, your character will immediately go to the designated burial location. *Use the muddy rocks on the burial mound to create Asleif's Burial cairn. Congratulations. Quest finished! Reward *2 Quest Points *2,000 Experience *1,000 Experience *Bearhead mask Music unlocked *Cave of Beasts *Settlement Required for Completing *Glorious Memories Trivia * When you talk to Ragnar near the end of the quest to receive Asleif's necklace, you have the option of asking him if he's really been waiting all this time for her. He'll say that when you come to understand love, you'll understand him. If you have completed Throne of Miscellenia, your character will say that he or she already has a marriage lined up. * When using the drop trick to obtain another "Half a rock", and using them on one another, you get a message that says "While two halves make one whole, it's better to just have half a rock". *Asleif has been missing for fourteen years. *If you wear the bearhead mask when talking to the chieftain and say that Kendal is a fake God, you will say, "I'm even wearing his silly mask." *When talking to Hamal about The Kendal, the chieftain says impersonating a god ''bears the highest offence, a pun on The Kendal being a bear god. *The Kendal resembles, in both name and appearance, the monster Grendel from the famous Old English poem Beowulf. *When you complete the quest, instead of hearing the normal quest complete music, the game plays Asleif's singing and you receive a message saying "You think you can hear a soft 'thank you' as the singing quiets down." *When you first talk to The Kendal, he quotes the Cave of Wonders guardian from [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Aladdin_(1992_film) Aladdin:] "Who dares disturb my slumber?" *If you try to attack Kendal before talking to him he will say: "Do not attack me, puny mortal!" *The Kendal's dialogue suggests he is a cannibal. When asked if he left alone the people who live in the mountains, he says "Ah, you're referring to the skeletons you see here? Yes, I did. Most of the time, at least. When there was no troll to be ambushed, and I had to eat ..." However, he claims to have not eaten Aslief: "I did not eat her after I killed her, she was too beautiful for that." *When you use the rope on the boulder getting to the quest area, it is a reference to [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Two_Towers The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers.] When Sam and Frodo are in the Emyn Muil, they use a rope to climb down, and it "miraculously" comes loose. *If you pick up Asleif's corpse and try to pick another one up you get a message saying: "This must be someone elses' corpse, you already have Asleif's corpse." Yet if you drop that one, pick up another then try to pick up the same one you dropped before, it will say that too. *Even though when burying the corpse the cursor changes to the prayer icon, you do not gain any prayer experience. *If you try to use any item on Aslief's burial cairn, the message "You shouldn't disturb the grave" appears in chat. *Upon the completion of this quest, one's Adventurer's Log will read: "To put Asleif, the mountain daughter, to rest, I settled her father’s dispute with the Fremennik and risked my life against a man in a bear suit." *After completing the quest, if you talk to Juna, your character will say, "...I was too late to save the chieftain's daughter, but at least I gave her a proper burial." to which she replies, "Brief is life, but more precious if its passing is properly honoured." Category:Quests Category:Fremennik Category:Fremennik quest series Category:Quest series